


What's done cannot be undone

by whitchry9



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen's done a lot of things in her life that she's not proud of. But she knows there's no going back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's done cannot be undone

She'd like to say that waking up next to a dead body and a pool of blood is the scariest thing that's happened so far in her life, but it would be a lie.

She hates that.

 

 

She tells them that she doesn't see the city anymore, just dark corners, and it's not entirely true.

She sees what those dark corners could be, what those alleyways could hold, all the horrible possibilities that the city has in store for her.

 

Nothing is scarier than _what if._

 

 

Karen knows that they think she needs protecting. They're not wrong. Maybe she does.

But then again, they also don't know her as well as they thought.

_What kind of lawyers don't do a background check on their secretary._

She counts her blessings and hopes they never do.

 

 

She doesn't buy the story about Matt being hit by a car. Not that it couldn't happen, because a blind man in New York, of course it could happen.

But she's long suspected that Matt is never entirely truthful with anyone. She can't place her finger on why she's so sure of it, but she is nonetheless.

Besides, she knows what injuries from fist fights look like. And Matt comes in with them at least once a week.

She doesn't ask, because she knows Matt wouldn't tell.

She just bides her time.

 

 

He doesn't believe that she's shot a gun before.

She shows him.

 

But _god,_ it might have been a mistake, no matter how terrified or close to death she was.

Because bullets have weight, and each one she shoots into his chest doesn't lighten the gun so much as it weighs her down.

 

 

She briefly considers leaving town, erasing everything that there ever was of Karen Page and finding somewhere new to call home.

But she's almost happy here, and doesn't want a dead man to take that away from her.

So she throws the gun in the river.

 

 

She scrubs her hands and scrubs them more and more and more. She can't help but think of Lady Macbeth.

_What, will these hands ne'er be clean?_

She scrubs them again. And again.

 

 

Matt asks what's wrong and she's at a loss of what to answer him for a minute.

_The world fell apart. Didn't you notice?_

 

She wants to tell him everything, but all the words get stuck in her throat at once and nothing comes out.

She accepts the hug he offers and wonders, if for all his intuition, if he knows she's lying.

(She hopes so.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quote and title are both from Macbeth.


End file.
